diary_of_steve_the_noobfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
Steve is the main protagonist of The Diary of Steve the Noob, and currently a Tier 2 berserker. He is also the general of the army at the Fortress, and assistant mayor. Steve is recognized across the world for his achievements and victories of defeating the Slime Boss, the Wither Skeleton army and other fearsome foes. His goal is to end the monster plague from attacking more villages. Appearance File:SteveGladiatorHammer.png|Steve with his Bone Basher. File:SteveBerserkerDiamond.png|Steve as a Berserker in diamond chainmail armor. 20200107_135001.jpg|Steve in the outer End islands wearing his Dragon Scale Armor In his original appearance, Steve had tan skin, black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, along with darker blue pants and grey shoes. As Steve progressed to Gladiator, he changed his attire completely and gained grey and brown robes. In addition, he wore bracelets and shoes of the same color scheme. When he reached berserker, Steve traded his old robes with a darker color scheme. He sometimes wears gold or diamond chainmail armor made by Bob. When he was scraped by Dr. Z, part of his head became bald. Personality Steve has a true defender's personality, a determined mind and wishing to defend and sacrifice himself for his friends and the village at all costs. Though he is haunted with being the cause of the destruction of his first village, he seeks to improve himself and learn from his mistakes. Steve always looks to defending the weak and stopping the monster plague from terrorizing the world again. Despite all of this, he is still a "noob", being quite stubborn and clueless at times. He has no table manners but still loves a variety of foods. His favorite snack is cookies. Powers and Abilities Steve is a competent and resilient fighter, and a quick learner. He is potentially the strongest warrior in the Fortress, while he is in Rage mode. Steve has good fighting prowess and has proficiency with the bow or sword. However, he usually wields big weapons such as his Diamond Destroyer to make use of his superior strength. He is very resourceful, as seen with his battle with the Slime Boss, and knows several special attacks. |-| Class Abilities = Enhanced Strength: Steve possesses immense strength, seemingly stronger than a regular Gladiator without Bloodlust mode. He can carry his the Bone Smasher with ease, and can smash mobs in an instant. Enhanced Speed: '''Steve can move faster than a normal person, in correlation with his enhanced strength. He is fast enough to stand his ground against Tier 2 assassins without being instantly annihilated. Rage Mode Thanks to his Berserker powers, if Steve is hit multiple times and feels a specific amount of emotional pain (or has drunk a Rage potion), Steve can fill his Rage bar to temporarily attain Rage Mode. Steve is then surrounded in red aura and is given extreme power to face foes which are seemingly more strong than Steve. Eventually, the ability runs out quickly, exhausting Steve such that he could not even move. '''Extreme Strength: '''Steve is extremely strong in Rage Mode, able to land powerful hits which can potentially make craters all the way to bedrock level. An example is when Steve has been seen to use this strength to destroy a Mutant Zombie Villager, with a powerful hide that could sustain attacks from an army of Tier 2, 1 and Basic classes. * '''Enhanced Leap: '''Steve can jump at impossible heights, extremely high in the sky. The moment he lands he immediately creates a force powerful enough to make giant explosions and earthquakes . '''Extreme Speed: '''Along with immeasurable strength comes immeasurable speed. Steve can easily outmatch the fastest speeds, so instantaneously that it similar to teleportation. Steve can also use his speed to spin around and create tornadoes. |-| Fighting Style Fighting Style Steve is a proficient fighter, knowing how to hold fighting stances and melee attacks. Steve prefers an all-out offensive charge with repetitive attacks to wear out opponents until they are eliminated. '''Whirlwind Strike: '''Steve spins faster and faster around until he creates a small whirlwind around him, which can be used to chop down nearby opponents Rage Mode Fighting Style '''Tornado Strike: '''An advanced form of the Whirlwind Strike, Steve spins around at an extremely fast rate until he generates a giant tornado around him which sucks up enemies into it. As this happens, Steve stays at the center, wielding a hammer to easily take out opponents caught in the tornado. '''Meteor Strike: Steve propels himself into the air extremely high, and then holds the hammer under himself as he faces the ground. He subsequently uses gravity to help him fall down to the ground, creating fiery particles on the weapon until his hammer reaches the target. The result is powerful and explosive shock wave, enough to wipe out even the most giant foes. |-| Miscellaneous Abilities ='Immense Endurance:' Steve can fight for long periods of time, even if he is tired or injured. He is able to oppose naturally stronger foes such as the Slime Boss and Skeleton King, even as a Basic warrior.